1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composition of an improved heat generation containing a heat generation improver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to the social demand for resource and energy saving, developments for tires resulting in low fuel consumption have been vigorously carried out for many years in the rubber industry, in particular, in the tire industry.
For the development of low fuel consumption tires, low heat generating rubber compositions are indispensable.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 23409/1985 discloses that styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR) where the ends of molecule of which are modified with a particular compound is used for lowering the heat generation, in particular, in the field of tires of passenger cars. This method can be applied to a solution-polymerized SBR, but can not be effectively applicable to other rubbers, in particular, natural rubber widely used for tires of heavy vehicles and emulsion-polymerized SBR having excellent high temperature breaking characteristics.